A angel with silver wings
by kamadi
Summary: The devil gets what he always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally! I'm posting the first part of a two part story (I think). I wanted to post the story sooner but I ran in a bit of trouble…..originally this should have become a Danny/Mac story, however season 2 started and introduced Lindsay. And now I'm stuck…..so I'm asking for your help (no response means no second part people! Because I'm really stuck!). Sooo what kind of story would you like? A Danny/Mac (this will be a slash story then), a Danny/Flack (same rule as Danny/Mac) or a Danny/Lindsay fic? Please let your favourite pairing be know…..the one with the most votes wins………and no votes means no ending!

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me! I'm doing this only for entertainment!

**A angel with silver wings.**

'The third week of the heat wave was finally getting on every ones nerves', Flack thought while swiping the sweat of his forehead with one hand. The heat was getting everybody, because of the extreme heat tempers flared easily and had thus far resulted in more then a few violent acts. But when the call about this case came in Flack realised quickly that this case had nothing to do with short tempers induced by heat. So he had requested that someone from the Lab accompanied him. Looking at the floor where Danny was, Flack was annoyed to see that Messer did not suffer from the heat…. or the stench.

Neighbours had started complaining about the stench coming from the house next door, and when the police had decided to check it, they had found a horrific scene. A man was beaten to death in such a way there was nothing human about him anymore. Even Flack who had witnessed more gruesome scenes then most officers felt sick. And seeing Danny's face told him that the other men felt the same.

While Flack was studying the vic an Danny started processing the scene, they both missed the opening of a door, that had been hidden in one of the many shadow rich corners the room had. A figure observed the officer through half lidded eyes.

"_They had no right to be here; taking his sacrifice away. The message he had received had been clear: **'kill a innocence and the angel for which you have been waiting will come to you'** but now the cops where here and he would never see his angel. Snarling he studied the dark haired cop who was walking towards someone crouched on the ground. Eyes widening when he took in the figure……….there on the ground next to his sacrifice was his angel. Greedily he absorbed the man's features: from the lean muscular body to the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The snarl disappeared and was replaced by a more sinister look……..Yes this was perfect, the pureness that the man radiated could only come from an angel. Now smiling the man's eyes followed the 'angel' while he talked with the dark haired cop , meanwhile planning on taking him from the scene._

Danny Messer studied the victim and processed the evidence, but could not help it to look over his shoulder every once and awhile. He could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Once again looking behind him, he scanned the room. 'There in the shadows of one the corners….he could have sworn that he had seen something move.' Taking a deep breath he took a few cautious steps towards the corner while tentatively calling out to Don. But before the cop had the chance to react a figure jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him, forcing him with his back against the attacker's chest while a strong arm curled itself around his throat, cutting of his air. Struggling he could vaguely hear Flack yell, but the attacker only intensified his grip and began dragging him into the corner. While dark spots began to appear in his vision and the feel that darkness was creeping up on him, he had time for one last coherent thought: 'why is he dragging me into a dead corner?" before he lost consciousness and slumped into the mans arms.

Smiling the man lifted his unconsciousness burden more secure in his arms, backing further into the corner. With one eye he held the dark haired cop progress in check. Shifting his angel in his arms he grabbed the door handle behind him and slipped into the opening, stopping briefly to put the angel on the floor so that he could lock the door behind him. That would stop those nosy cops from following him. Smiling he heard the cop's frantic yelling and banging on the door, they would not get his angel. Bending down he gently gathered his gift into his arms and walked down the hallway that led to safety……..for him and 'angel'. 

When Flack had heard Danny's calling, he had been to slow. When he had seen the man grab Danny by the throat he had been petrified for a second to long and now he was gone, taken by some mad man. Pushing the fear down that had started to paralyse him for the second time, he grabbed his phone: Mac had to be told. Yelling at cops who had arrived that they should secure the building and making sure that the 'Bastard' could not escape, he waited for Mac to pick up.

Finally, he heard the other man's voice. Not giving him any time to ask what happened he just said it: "Mac, we need your help! Danny's been taken!"

TBC………..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for voting for your favourite couple: The end result was pretty obvious, so I'm very sorry to all the D/L fans and Danny/Mac fans but the most votes were for Danny/Flack so there you go……..enjoy, and let me know what you thought about it! Ooooo one BIG WARNING: this chapter deals with torture ( and you can interpret some of this stuff as assault): it's not graphic but still………read at your own expense (flames will be thrown into the freezer)

'To say thatMac had been pissed off would be an understatement,' Flack thought after disconnecting the line. 'He could understand Mac's reaction very well. There was something about Danny that just drew people towards him…….Both the good ones as the Bad ones.' Flack's lips formed a thin line when he made himself promise: 'Whatever it would take, he would get Danny free. And if that bastard that took him had hurt him then there would be hell to pay! Because nobody could take Danny away from him and get away with it.' And with those thoughts Flack forced himself back to business, yelling orders toward the cops to search the house and to find the two men.

_The chamber was __dimly lit, the only light available illuminating the bed that was present in the middle of the room. Carefully the man put his burden upon the bed, with determined hands he grabbed the other men's wrist and tied them to the headboard. Stepping back he studied the figure, admiring the way the soft light made the hair of his angel look like gold while it also enhanced the men's facial features. Sighing he reached forward and ran his fingers through the other's hair. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the silky feeling. 'Yes,' he hissed between his teeth, 'this is perfect! my angel so soft and all mine……mine to hold…..mine to love and mine to **hurt**.'_

"Sir, Sir," a persistent voice broke Flack's thoughts about possible ways to free Danny and kill the bastard who took him. Turning around he spotted a young officer, "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, we located the room where the suspect is, they are trying to get into it right now! If you follow me we…….' Not even waiting for the other to finish, Flack just said: "Well what are you waiting for, time is slipping away." And while Flack followed the officer he just hoped that Danny's life wasn't also slipping away.

Consciousness returned for Danny with a shock, one moment he had been blissfully unconscious the next moment he was screaming his lungs out. Gasping for air he tried to take in his surroundings as well as locating the source of the pain he was feeling. Breathing deeply he looked at his surrounding; noticing to his dismay that he was lying on his stomach on a large bed with his wrists tied above his head, and that his shirt was missing. Next came the sensation of a burning throat (but then again he had been almost throttled to death), but that was not the most painful area: his shoulders were. It felt like someone had tried to rip them off. Turning his head he tried to get a look at it, and almost immediately wished he hadn't: although he couldn't see his shoulders very well it was enough to notice the two long gashes that were present as well as the man who kidnapped him.

_The man was in heaven, the screams of his angel sounded like music to his ears. His angel had hidden his wings so that he could walk among the mortal humans, but he knew that they were there……..so he had tried to cut them out, but he had not been able to find them. But it did result in waking his angel; now he could ask him. Casually tossing the knife into the air he addressed him: "You know…..you don't have to hide them for me, I know what you are and what you've got."_

Danny was still gasping for air, while he tried to figure out what the man was saying. But between the agony of his shoulders and his throat he could not concentrate on stringing a appropriate reply to what the other man was saying. A croaked "Wha.." was all that he could manage. Shaking his head, he tried to focus his gaze on the man. Clearing his throat he once against tried to formulate a sentence, this time succeeding: "What are you talking about?". The reaction Danny got from the man made his blood ran cold.

_"Your wings of course, all angels have wings. And I have to remove them….you're my angel and I won't let you go. So tell me…….how did you hide them?"_

The police officers stood in front of the door that, according to them, would lead to the kidnapper and Danny. Flack gripped the gun he had drawn tighter. He wasn't taking any chances with this situation. The information that had been discovered did nothing to ease his mind. According to the data he received the house belonged to a Damian Natas. The man had a long history of psychological problems, claiming that devils and angels were walking on the earth and that there would be an angel especially for him. 'No,' Flack thought, 'I'm really not liking this.' Ever since Danny's brother had been beaten to pulp and Flack had seen the pain in Danny's eyes he knew that he was in love with the man. Looking around at the police members who were getting ready to ram the door, he decided that he would tell Danny how he felt because he couldn't stand the idea something would happen to the man without him knowing how he felt.

Danny shook his head, 'This idiot believed he was an angel? How was he going to get out of this…..He could only think of one thing: KEEP HIM TALKING, DON'T LET HIM CUT YOU AGAIN'. Giving the man a innocent look he said: "I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about; wings you say?" Apparently that had not been the wisest decision, since the man leaned down and pressed his hand on one of the gashes on his back, resulting that a painful scream was wrenched from Danny.

Flack's heart stopped beating the moment he heard the scream, giving the signal to break the door down he swallowed his rising fear mentally repeating that Danny would be OK.

_'Things were not going well.' Damian scrambled off the bed, when he heard the door caving in under the pressure from the cops. Looking at his angel on the bed, he could see that the man was trying to press himself against the headboard as far from his as possible. Wrinkling his forehead he took a step back towards his angel. The angel was his and wasn't suppose to back away from him……he was his!" Raising his hand towards the face of his precious gift he missed the moment the door came down and the officers stormed into the room, he missed the orders from the cops to put down the knife he held in his hand, he even missed the sound of the bullet that the dark haired cop fired……..but he didn't miss the burning sensation in his shoulder forcing him to drop the knife, or the blue eyes that looked at him from the bed while he was being handcuffed and led out of the rooms. No he hadn't missed the most important things._

When the door had come down and Flack had seen the psychopath with a knife in his hands advancing on Danny he didn't think, while the other cops shouted warnings to the man to drop the knife, he had pointed his gun. Subconsciously knowing the man would not comply, and he had been right. Pulling the trigger on that bastard had given Don a second of satisfaction, that is before he noticed the blood on Danny and the vacant look in the eyes of his friend. Running towards him he yelled to one of the cops to call a ambulance. Kneeling on the side of the bed he carefully cradled Danny's body, words pouring from his lips into the other man's ears while he pulled at the bindings at his wrist. "Please Danny don't die on me, I love you, please be alright." Finally getting the ties loose he backed slightly away and looked into Danny's eyes, getting a slight shock when they were focused on his face. Coughing to get rid of the burning sensation in his throat, Danny smiled slightly "Thank got, I thought you would never say it. I love you to, I loved you since the day we met and I will love you even if you keep eating those horrible hot-dogs."

Laughing Flack grabbed Danny and gave him a quick hug, letting go when he realised he accidentally had touched the gashes on the man's back. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Glancing across Don's shoulder towards the way his kidnapper had been taken, he nodded. "I don't understand it exactly but I think he thought that I was a angel. He wanted to cut my wings of so that I couldn't leave him." Danny snorted, "The man is obviously delusional, come on: Me being a angel."

After making sure no cop was looking their way, Flack grabbed Danny's head between his hands, "Yes you are a angel Danny, but angels with silver wings need special handling. And you my angel need that." Saying those words, he briefly kissed him before letting him go and asking him if he could make it downstairs on his own. Getting a nod as a reply Flack put a arm around Danny's middle, and together they left the dark room behind and walked into the light.

**Mental Institute.**

**4 months later**

**Room 666 (_A/N: just a bit of fun for me;)..)_**

_Sitting in a white room Damian studied a article that had been written about the abduction of a member of CSI. He knew that everybody tried to pursue him from the fact that Danny wasn't an angel. Smiling slightly he raised his head up and stared at the wall. 'Well,' he thought, 'they're not going to succeed. I will get out of here and when I do………..I will get my angel back and nobody is going to stop me." And with those thought he once again stared at the article that he ripped from a newspaper a couple of months ago, gently stroking the face of one CSI member named Danny Messer._

The End……….for now (it all depends on the reviews I will receive)

PS: the title is from a song that Depeche mode made, called precious. It's a really good song so if you don't know it you should try to listen to it sometime.


End file.
